Ordinary Life'Love
by StarMoon Cat
Summary: "Love conquers all." Do you believe that? Will that happen to Kanata and Miyu when they live in two 'not literally' different worlds?
1. An Ordinary Night

**Ordinary Life-Love**

**Author****: **StarMoon Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! ^.^

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm a newbie here.. xD ****I really fell in love with the anime "Daa! Daa! Daa!" ever since I first saw it on TV. I was a child back then when it was aired on our country. It was in Nihonggo/Japanese language that's why I couldn't understand it. I could still remember the episode I've watched. It was the Cinderella episode and I found Kanata and Miyu so pretty together. I love all of the characters. **

**Mika Kawamura is an epic genius for making this manga. By the way, this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you will enjoy! Thank You.. ;))**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**An Ordinary Night**

First Day at school.. 7:45PM

"Ok, where is our professor? We've been waiting here for like an eternity," Miyu complained to Nanami and Aya who ignored her because they were busy reading manga.

They were in the classroom for forty-five minutes already.

Still, their professor was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, are you two even listening to me? You are always holding those kinds of things, what do you get from those?" Either of them didn't answer because they were so drowned to the manga they were reading.

"Ok, now I'm talking to myself," she said to herself.

It's already late and she didn't have her dinner yet.

Good thing she always have her biscuit in her bag.

"I can't take this anymore, my stomach is whining," as she was about to put biscuit in her mouth, the classroom door opened revealing a very handsome man in his sky blue long sleeve polo and black slack pants holding a long folder in his arms.

Miyu's mouth stayed open with the biscuit near it as she watched the good-looking man go to the front desk.

Some of her girl classmates were whispering and giggling to each other.

"Good evening, I'm sorry I'm late class. I met a traffic jam going here," said to them calmly.

"Since this is our first meeting, and obviously I will introduce myself. I am Kanata Saionji and will be your professor for this semester," said the young lecturer while the whole class was attentively listening to him.

This was not his first time to teach that's why he knew already what to do.

He started his teaching career when he was twenty-eight years old and it was now his seventh year in this school.

He was described as a cool, attractive and mysterious man by the students.

Unlike her two friends who were still focus in the manga they were reading while their professor was talking, Miyu was now really staring at their professor like she was in the outer space.

One could say that she was attracted to this guy. Love at first sight probably. But there was something wrong with it.

"Before we start our lesson proper, please get a piece of paper. Write your full name, contact #, address, and your motto if you want to. Then at the back, write what you expect from this subject or anything you want to," Kanata said to his students.

The students followed and each began to scribble on his/her paper.

Thirty minutes had passed, the students were still writing and Kanata began to clear his throat. "Class, this is not a quiz, so don't take it too seriously. I don't need to read a novel," Kanata chuckled.

Miyu, on the other hand, was busy writing on the paper like she was pouring her heart in every word she was writing.

After some minutes, "Pass the papers class," Kanata said impatiently.

He really didn't know why he became a teacher since he didn't have enough patience to wait for something.

After Kanata received the papers, he discussed to his students that the subject will not be that easy but if they will do their best, they'll going to make it.

Kanata dismissed his students early because first meetings were usually giving an introduction and orientation about the subject.

While driving, he was thinking. There were lots of things in his mind that he was too tired, and wanted to go home and have a good sleep.

Ever since she entered college, she rented a bed space in a ladies' dormitory near to the school.

It was a ten minute walk from school to her place. It was 8:30 in the evening and she was now walking home alone, thinking of their new professor.

She was walking alone since her friends' houses and her dorm have different paths to take.

"Maybe it was ordinary for a girl like me to like someone like him," Miyu thought. "But why there is a feeling that I also hate him?" Weird.

* * *

**A/N: I know****, I know, ****it was kind of boring****. ****Thank ****You**** so much for taking time reading it. Please don't forget to review. Your re****views will be highly appreciated.**** ^^,**


	2. Different Lives

**Ordinary Life-Love**

**Author: **StarMoon Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! ^.^

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm a newbie here.. xD I really fell in love with the anime "Daa! Daa! Daa!" ever since I first saw it on TV. I was a child back then when it was aired on our country. It was dubbed in Nihonggo/Japanese language that's why I couldn't understand it. I could still remember the episode I've watched. It was the Cinderella episode and I found Kanata and Miyu so pretty together. I love all of the characters. **

**Mika Kawamura is an epic genius for making this manga. By the way, this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you will enjoy! Thank You.. ;))**

**to Evelyn Violette- you will find out soon. here is ch.2. THANK YOU again. ;D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Different Lives**

Miyu woke up early.

She thanked God for another day of her life.

She really wasn't able to reach this far without God giving her hope each day.

The course she is taking in Tokyo was not really her choice.

It was her parents' decision of course.

"Business is everywhere, honey," Mrs. Kouzuki said to her daughter during their dinner after Miyu's high school graduation.

They said that this major will make Miyu fulfill her dream and that is to be a successful woman.

True, she wanted to be a successful person but she was not sure if it's in the field of business.

At first, Miyu really didn't like it.

There were figures, computations; analysis and decision-making which were really difficult to comprehend.

"Your course is not just for business-related situations, it can also be a help in your real-life circumstances," Prof. Mikan Yamamura said to her students in Strategic Management subject.

Miyu always kept those words in her mind and wondered if she could really use it in actual life events. Prof. Mikan was right.

They were using it most of the time every day.

Decision-makings, time management and strategies which made them, business students to have critical and logical minds in every decision they were going to make.

Miyu was a working student.

She worked as an attendant in an ice cream and cakes shop in the morning until noon and took classes during the afternoon until night.

At school 6:30 PM

"Finally, this is our last year. Oh yeah!" shouted Nanami to her friends while eating their early dinner in the school cafeteria.

"That's why we should really give our very best," Miyu shouted back.

Everyone was now looking at their table because they were so loud.

Why on earth they were shouting in the first place?

"Will you hold it down please? We're having dinner here," angrily said by one student seated with his friends two tables away from their table.

"Us too," Aya yelled. Why is everyone shouting?

"Finance is an investment. An investment is you get something better from what you have given", Kanata said to his class. "Money is not everything. We should know where to put it and how to make it grow", Kanata continued confidently.

He was a finance professor in this school at night, a finance manager at day to a well-known company in their country and owned a large business venture.

He actually has everything. He owned a big part of Heiomachi which is where the Saionji temple stood and he is living with his father.

Let's just say that it is a thirty-minute drive from Tokyo to Heiomachi.

Finance is the last subject each night and they were always dismissed at nine o'clock in the evening.

Miyu sometimes was too tired that she unintentionally closed her emerald eyes during lectures.

Kanata was getting irritated whenever he discusses a topic and always sees the same blonde student sleeping.

She was getting to his nerves for not paying attention to the subject.

Instead of humiliating the young lady, he will dismiss the class early for he was pissed off and lost his enthusiasm to continue the lesson.

Then, he will give a surprise quiz the next meeting.

"What a cruel teacher! He gives a surprise quiz without even finishing the lecture," protested Miyu to her friends outside the room.

"Now, look who's the one who said to give our very best," mocked Nanami.

"At least now, we know the way how he teaches and gives drills," Aya suggested.

"You are right. Next time, we should be prepared but that Mr. Saionji makes my blood boils," Miyu grumbled.

Weeks had passed since the first day.

"Miyu, I think you like our professor in finance," Nanami teased as they were eating their usual early dinner.

"Are you hearing yourself?" Miyu said as she put some food in her mouth.

"Hm, Nanami's right, Miyu. It's written all over your face", Aya said as she and Nanami laughed.

Kanata was really a handsome gentleman although he has quite a rude attitude during classes.

"It's probably just an admiration because he was now a successful man and I want to be like one someday," Miyu said dreamily.

"You two have a chance. They said that at his age of thirty-five, he is still single," Nanami said while eating her food.

"That's totally impossible! There is fifteen years difference in our age," Miyu protested.

"Miyu, age doesn't matter when two people are in love," Aya remarked.

"But guys, we are not in love, ok? And there's nothing special between us," Miyu still protested.

Still, both of her friends believed that there will be something special.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank ****You ****so much for taking time reading**** it. Please don't forget to review. Your reviews will be highly appreciated.****^^,**


	3. How Could It Be This Worse!

**Ordinary Life-Love**

**Author: **StarMoon Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! ^.^

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm a newbie to write a fanfic.. xD I really fell in love with the anime "Daa! Daa! Daa!" ever since I first saw it on TV. I was a child back then when it was aired on our country. It was dubbed in Nihonggo/Japanese language that's why I couldn't understand it. I could still remember the episode I've watched. It was the Cinderella episode and I found Kanata and Miyu so pretty together. I love all of the characters. **

**Mika Kawamura is an epic genius for making this manga. By the way, this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you will enjoy! Thank You.. ;))**

**CHAPTER 3**

**How could it be this worse?**

Kanata was doing always the same: working during the day, going to school to teach at night, then going home to rest.

He was a very busy man but why he didn't have any someone special in his life?

Miyu was always thinking of Kanata as weeks passed by and she didn't really know why.

"I just have a crush on him, ok," Miyu insisted to her friends.

"Didn't it ever cross your mind that maybe he is gay since he still don't have a girlfriend or a wife at his age?" exclaimed Nanami that made Miyu to think.

"Maybe there is something big behind it," Aya commented.

"Maybe but we're not sure about it yet. Can we just first focus on studying?" suggested Miyu while reading her book.

Walking from school after a very difficult and tricky exam given by their finance professor, Miyu was now having a headache and trying to relax her exhausted mind when someone grabbed her bag.

"Aaahh, please don't! Miyu yelled as she was not letting go of her bag from the stranger like they were playing a tug of war

. "Please Mister, there are important things in this bag," begged Miyu with her now frightened eyes.

"Can you just let me have my books and other files? Then I will give you the bag if you really want it so bad," suggested Miyu but there was something flashed from the left hand of the stranger.

It was a knife.

Miyu was now really scared and nervous.

Kanata started his engine and drove along the same road he always passed through.

Alongside of the road, he spotted two people, a lady and a man, fighting over something.

He knew that it's not his business to meddle on others' business.

But he could see that the female was struggling and the man has something shining in his left hand.

He stopped his car, got outside and was about to cease the man when the lady screamed and fainted.

Miyu was still struggling over the bag.

She still persuaded the strange man to let her have even the books because they were really expensive.

The stranger became impatient and mad that he stabbed Miyu on her left shoulder. Miyu screamed and fainted.

Kanata punched the strange man on the face and kicked his left hand making the knife flew away.

He continued to beat the strange man until he was satisfied.

He really wanted to hit someone so bad, huh?

But the stranger was still able to run away with his body aching but without the lady's bag.

He tried to follow the man but he saw the victim bleeding and getting pale.

He was kind of shocked to see that the lady was his student who always made him pissed off and making his day worse than ever.

He had no choice but to get his student to the nearest hospital before something worse happens.

At the hospital.. 10PM

"Are you related to the patient?" asked the doctor to Kanata.

He didn't know what to answer because he didn't want to get involved in this.

"Um, I just saw her lying on the side of the road bleeding.

I was just concern that's why I took her in this hospital," Kanata finally answered although he said half of the truth.

"That was so good of you to help her because if she wasn't able to get here, we might have lost her," remarked the doctor.

That statement made Kanata shiver and panic.

"Why did I feel that? Maybe because she is my student and it would be sad if we lose her," Kanata thought.

"Wait, I should be glad because I might not be able to see her in my class for a few weeks.

She really makes me annoyed," Kanata continually thought.

"Oi Kanata!' said by another doctor of the hospital. Kanata looked at the man and suddenly remembered that his best friend works here.

"This is probably the worst day and night ever," muttered Kanata to himself.

**A/N: Thank ****You ****so much for taking time reading it. Please don't forget to review. Your reviews will be highly appreciated.****^^,**


	4. Worried?

**Ordinary Life-Love**

**Author: **StarMoon Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! ^.^

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm a newbie to write a fanfic.. xD I really fell in love with the anime "Daa! Daa! Daa!" ever since I first saw it on TV. I was a child back then when it was aired on our country. It was dubbed in Nihonggo/Japanese language that's why I couldn't understand it. I could still remember the episode I've watched. It was the Cinderella episode and I found Kanata and Miyu so pretty together. I love all of the characters. **

**Mika Kawamura is an epic genius for making this manga. By the way, this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you will enjoy! Thank You.. ;))**

**Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Worried? **

"What are you doing here?" a very shocked Santa said to his best friend who had just finished talking to the other doctor.

"Don't tell me you miss me dude! I'm very touched!" Santa exclaimed gratefully to Kanata who was obviously not really in the mood as always.

"Um, yeah! I just wanted to see you all of a sudden," Kanata lied.

"Wow! That was thoughtful of you, but why?" asked Santa. "Is it that bad to visit my best friend?" Kanata replied.

"I didn't say that it's bad. It's just, visiting me at this hour?"Santa questioned.

"This is my only available time to see you, that's what," Kanata answered back.

"Dude, are you kidding me? Do you have a problem we should talk over? I could take my break now if you want to," concerned Santa said to his best friend.

"No, I really just wanted to see you. It's been a while and I'm tired of work and teaching and will go home now.

"Sure?" inquired Santa.

"Yeah, very sure. Glad to see you after a while" Kanata replied.

"Me too, if you need anything, you know where to find me," Santa reminded as he was called by a nurse to see a patient.

Kanata cursed himself for lying to his best friend. "You could have just told him about saving the life of your student from some stranger.

There's no big deal with it, right?" Kanata thought.

"Yeah, it's no big deal not telling him. It's just for this night," Kanata continually thought when a nurse approached him.

"Excuse me Sir, we weren't able to find any contact of her relatives in her belongings. It seems that she is living alone now. If you don't mind Sir, could you please fill out this form on her behalf?" the nurse said to Kanata as she blushed.

"It's okay with me but I need to get something from my car," Kanata replied as he went to his car.

After he found what he was looking for, Kanata went back to the desk and started to fill out the form. He wrote Miyu's full name, address and contact # from the paper he made his students to do on their first meeting.

Good thing he always carry those with him. He actually finished reading all of them. Some have made him think, reminisce and laugh.

He loved doing that because he was getting a little background about his students and he was also learning from them.

There was a certain space that requires him to give his name and contact since he was the one who brought Miyu to the hospital.

He asked the nurse if he could just give only his number. He wanted to be unknown by his student for it might cause something serious.

"I don't like that to happen," Kanata thought.

"It's okay Sir, we respect your decision to be anonymous," the nurse assured him.

He gave his phone number for the hospital to inform him if there will be any emergency about the patient.

"She is my responsibility after all," Kanata sighed with the thought.

Kanata decided to go to Miyu's room. He saw a chair beside the bed and sat. Kanata stared at the blonde girl sleeping.

"Every time I look at you, you are always asleep. Maybe that's your favorite hobby huh?" Kanata realized and smiled.

Suddenly, Miyu was trembling and began to mutter incomprehensible words…

Miyu's dream.."Aaahh, please don't! Miyu yelled as she was not letting go of her bag from the stranger like they were playing a tug of war. "Please Mister, there are important things in this bag," begged Miyu with her now frightened eyes. "Can you just let me have my books and other files? Then I will give you the bag if you really want it so bad," suggested Miyu but there was something flashed from the left hand of the stranger. It was a knife. She felt pain in her left shoulder..."Aahh!" she screamed and blacked out.

"It's okay now. Everything will be alright," Kanata said as he wiped Miyu's face covered with sweat using his hankie and tried to calm her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank ****You ****so much for taking time reading it. Please don't forget to review. Your reviews will be highly appreciated.****^^,**


	5. But How?

**Ordinary Life-Love**

**Author: **StarMoon Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! ^.^

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone! I'm a newbie to write a fanfic.. xD I really fell in love with the anime "Daa! Daa! Daa!" ever since I first saw it on TV. I was a child back then when it was aired on our country. It was dubbed in Nihonggo/Japanese language that's why I couldn't understand it. I could still remember the episode I've watched. It was the Cinderella episode and I found Kanata and Miyu so pretty together. I love all of the characters. **

**Mika Kawamura is an epic genius for making this manga. By the way, this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you will enjoy! Thank You.. ;))**

**Sorry for the late update...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**But..How-?**

"Aahh, my head hurts," Miyu held her left shoulder and felt a little pain.

She remembered what happen last night. "Oh no, my bag!" Miyu was beginning to panic when she saw it on the chair beside her bed.

"Oh, Thank God, it wasn't taken away..How?," Miyu was relieved and a little bit puzzled for she and her bag were saved.

Suddenly, there was a knock from the door.

"Excuse me dear, I will check your blood pressure," said the nurse as Miyu was still thinking.

The nurse was a not so old-looking lady but older than Miyu's parents.

"You're blood pressure is now normal compared last night. It was really a trauma for you, huh? Thank God a good soul had helped you if not; you could be in heaven now…(silence) Hahaha! I'm just kidding you dear," the friendly nurse said to the still confused Miyu.

"Uhm, you mean there was 'someone' who had helped me?" asked Miyu.

"That's what I said, right?" answered the nurse.

"I have to leave," Miyu suddenly said.

"If I stay any minute here I might unable to pay the hospital bill," Miyu continued.

"It's okay, dear. The bill was already settled last night," confirmed the nurse.

"But how- ?" Miyu asked.

"Your wound is not yet totally healed, dear," the nurse interrupted.

"You must rest," the nurse demanded as she turned to leave the room.

Miyu's mind was now filled with so many questions that needed answers.

**After 3 days at the hospital's counter..**

"I really have to leave, Ma'am. I am a graduating student. I have to work and go to school or else I will miss a lot. I'm actually feeling better now," Miyu explained to the nurse assigned.

"Our patients' safety is always our priority but it is their choice. If you really want to go so bad, Miss, we respect that," the nurse made clear and Miyu was satisfied.

"Please sign here, Miss, to give proof of your discharge," said the nurse as she handed a form to Miyu.

"Uhm, I would like to ask.. Who had brought me here?" Miyu asked.

"I'm willingly to tell you Miss but he didn't give his name," the nurse answered.

"Did he give any contact details to be able to reach him?" asked Miyu.

She really wanted to thank that Good Samaritan who had just saved her life..and of course, her books.

"He requested to be anonymous but he gave his contact number in case there will be an emergency," explained the nurse.

"Ma'am, could I please get his phone number? I really wanted to thank him personally but if it's through phone, it's still all right with me. So please, Ma'am?" requested Miyu.

"I'm very sorry, Miss, I want to but I mustn't. We cannot give nor tell any personal detail about our records. It is our policy and we are very strictly following it. I'm really, really sorry Miss," the nurse said as she bowed her head to the disappointed Miyu.

Very upset with what happened, Miyu returned to her room to change her clothes. She was still thinking of how she could thank 'Sam'.

Since he was unnamed, Miyu decided to call him Sam – short for 'Samaritan'.

Unexpectedly, there was a knock from the door. Before she could reach the door knob, it opened and revealed the friendly old nurse who had always checked on her these past three days. Miyu has been fond of the nurse that she often called her Ma-chan (grandma). Miyu's grandparents from both sides had already passed away when she was still a baby but as she grew; she found the oldies were fun to be with. She sometimes volunteered to lend a hand to the home for the aged in their hometown. It was a charitable institution taking care of homeless grandpas and grandmas. It was named "Old Home sweet New Home".

"Hello, dear." started the old nurse.

"Ma-chan, I will be leaving now. I will really, really miss you," Miyu was starting to cry now for she already loved the old nurse.

Ma-chan was the only one visiting her since she was hospitalized.

Miyu chose not to inform her friends about what happened because for sure, they will totally freak out and will be sick worried. She just sent them a message that she won't be around for a couple of days because she is needed at their hometown by her parents for some important matters. Aya and Nanami knew Miyu's relationship with her parents was not so good that's why they didn't try to get in touch with them.

No one knew that Miyu was confined in the hospital except her, Kanata a.k.a. Sam and of course, the some staff from the hospital.

Ma-chan hugged Miyu like she was her granddaughter.

"Here," Ma-chan handed a piece of paper over to Miyu. Miyu has still teary eyes.

"What's this?" asked Miyu while looking the paper.

"It is his phone number so that you can call and thank him," Ma-chan said to the surprised Miyu. "But how did-?" asked Miyu. "I can do things that could surprise someone.. and that's you, Miyu my dear," Ma-chan explained as she hugged again the blonde-girl. "Oh, thank you so much Ma-chan. You are a heaven sent!" Miyu said as she hugged back tightly the old nurse.

It was already Sunday afternoon when she got to her dormitory; Miyu was in her room now. She could still feel a little pain in her left shoulder but she have to be discharged for she can't abuse the generosity of Sam (Kanata). Plus, she really needed to do what she needed to do: work and school. Ma-chan reminded Miyu to still regularly visit the hospital to check her wound until it is totally healed. "At least, the payment will be charged to me," muttered Miyu while holding the paper containing Sam's phone number.

She used her phone to dial Sam's (Kanata) phone number. She was a little shy and nervous to the good man who had saved her.

Ring…ring…ring..ring….

* * *

**A/N: ****Good Samaritan**** - called to the person who helped a deeply wounded Jew: Samaritans and Jews were enemies that time yet S helped J). In case you are not familiar with the "Good Samaritan story". It was actually one of my favorite stories in the Bible when I was a kid until now. Everyone will learn from it.**

**Thank ****You ****so much for taking time reading it. Please don't forget to review. Your reviews will be highly appreciated.****^^,**


	6. Strangers

**Ordinary Life-Love**

**Author: **StarMoon Cat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Daa! Daa! Daa! ^.^

**A/N:**

**Whoa! It's been so long.. I've been super busy this last months and I'm very sorry for making you wait soooooo long. I actually missed this fanfic. Thank you very much. **

**Hi everyone! I'm a newbie to write a fanfic.. xD I really fell in love with the anime "Daa! Daa! Daa!" ever since I first saw it on TV. I was a child back then when it was aired on our country. It was dubbed in Nihonggo/Japanese language that's why I couldn't understand it. I could still remember the episode I've watched. It was the Cinderella episode and I found Kanata and Miyu so pretty together. I love all of the characters. **

**Mika Kawamura is an epic genius for making this manga. By the way, this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you will enjoy! Thank You.. ;))**

**Sorry for the late update…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Strangers**

Kanata was at Saionji Temple sitting on his desk in front of his laptop finishing a proposal for his business. It was Sunday yet he couldn't stop working. Each day was very important to him. He made an oath that he wanted his life to be exhausted and used until his last breath.

After finishing his business plan, Kanata went in the kitchen to get some snacks and go back to his room to work on some files delivered to him last night. He was obviously a workaholic. While he was checking the files, Kanata's phone rang. He quickly picked it up for it might be an important business matter.

"Hello, who's this?" Kanata spoke while still examining the files on his desk.

"Hi Sir. Uhm, this is Miyu Kouzuki, the one you saved from a bad man four nights ago," Miyu explained nervously.

Kanata was shocked to hear Miyu's voice. He was puzzled on how she was able to know his phone number.

"May I ask on how did you get my number?" Kanata asked calmly the other line.

"I...Someone had helped me to get it from the hospital," answered Miyu.

"I should not have given it," Kanata thought regretfully.

"I hope you will not be angry because I know you wanted to be anonymous. Of course, you are still unknown to me, so please do not be mad to me nor to the hospital's staff. They had nothing to do with me getting your contact. I was the one who insisted. I just really-," Miyu kept on talking.

"Ok, I understand Miyu," Kanata cut her reasoning.

"I never thought she was this talkative," Kanata thought. "

Then why did you call?" asked Kanata.

"I...just wanted to thank you for saving my life… and... my bag," Miyu answered a little embarrassed but she was sincere.

There was silence between the two for a minute.

"You're… bag?" Kanata was confused.

"Yeah. I know this sounds crazy… but… the contents of my bag are actually as important as my life at the moment. There were important things inside it that cannot be easily replaced. For instance, the books. They were really expensive and… I'm just a student. Although I work I couldn't just easily get the money everytime I needed it. And I don't want to ask money from my parents because…I just don't want to depend everything from them. I promised to myself that I will not be a burden to them," Miyu told Kanata like she was telling everything about her life.

"Whoa, are you done? I thought you called me just to thank me not to be your diary," Kanata was grasping every word Miyu was saying and realized that she wanted to talk to someone who will listen.

Kanata formed a small smile in his lips because Miyu was talking to him like they were friends although it's kind of too early to trust someone you were not really know yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam. Maybe, you are getting annoyed right now. I know we are strangers to each other but I have this kind of feeling that we have some kind of connection. I'm sorry," Miyu apologized for her blabbering.

"Come again? What did you call me?" the still confused Kanata asked.

"Uhm, since you were unnamed and you don't want me to know you. I called you Sam from word Samaritan. The Good Samaritan story, are you familiar with that?" Miyu awkwardly explained.

"Yeah. I am familiar with that," Kanata began to laugh now.

"What's funny?" Miyu was the confused now. Kanata still continued to laugh to his heart content.

"That's very creative of you," Kanata was trying to stop his laughing.

"Well, how am I supposed to call you? My hero? That's kind of cheesy," Miyu defended.

"That's okay with me," Kanata replied.

"Calling you 'my hero'?" Miyu asked for that's kind of creepy to say although it was the truth.

"No. Calling me 'Sam'. It's kind of a weird name here in Japan. I believe it is an American name?" Kanata made it clear.

"Yeah. It is," Miyu smiled.

"Well, I hope I'm not disturbing you right now. Thank you so much for everything, for saving me, for taking me to the hospital, for paying the bill… everything. Thank you, Sam" Miyu said honestly from her heart.

"You're welcome Miyu," Kanata replied.

"I will hang up now," Miyu said and was satisfied from their conversation.

Holding her phone on her left hand, Miyu was so much pleased to have talked with Sam (Kanata). "I like his voice," Miyu giggled. "But it is strange... why do I have to say those things to him like I know him," said to herself and smiled with her being so honest to this guy. "I wonder who he might be," Miyu wondered as she laid her body on the bed.

Kanata hung up and smiled. It's been awhile since he laugh that so hard. "Sam, huh...?" Kanata muttered to himself still smiling. "Weird girl," Kanata couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thank ****You ****so much for taking time reading it. Please don't forget to review. Your reviews will be highly appreciated.****^^,**


End file.
